The Prank
by Scary Freak
Summary: Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron team up to play a joke on Harry. But when Hermione thinks the joke has gone too far and tells Harry, he turns the tables on them. Or so he thinks...
1. The Fuzzy Mushrooms of Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story except the fuzzy  
mushroom. This story is meant purely to help me get over writers block  
from my other story. I hope you enjoy it  
  
  
  
  
The Fuzzy Mushroom of Dreams  
  
Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room thinking about things. He loved the school, and was sad that this would be his  
last year. He was going to miss it, even the dreaded Potions class with Professor Snape. He couldn't help but wonder what   
would happen to him next year. His girlfriend, Ginny, would still be at Hogwarts next year. How would he be able to see her  
when he was working at whatever job he could and she was still at Hogwarts? Of course they could owl each other often, seeing  
as he had Hedwig, and she had Pigwidgeon- Ron gave him to her because it pissed him off really bad one day. But Harry wasn't  
worried about the owls right now. He just wanted to see her next year. "It's going to be all but impossible" Harry thought to  
himself. Suddenly he heard an explosion behind him. "I haven't heard many explosions since Fred and George left Hogwarts two   
years ago to start their joke shop. "At least i still see the every once in a while when we go to Hogsmeade." Harry said to   
himself, half chuckling at the memory of the twins and their antics. But the smile was fleeting, because his thoughts went   
right back to Ginny. They had been boyfriend and girlfriend since his fifth year and her fourth year, and he loved her the   
same way he did back then. Which is why he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her in person for a whole year. He   
thought it would be too much. "I wish that I could see Ginny next year in person, not just pictures, as often as I see her   
now." Suddenly, there was a loud POOF! and a fuzzy mushroom appeared out of nowhere. Before Harry could speak, the mushroom   
spoke. "Your wish is my command."   
"But who are you? Or should i say what are you?" Harry asked.  
"I am the fuzzy mushroom of dreams!" boomed the mushroom. "I can make the deepest desires come true, but only if you do some  
things for me."  
"I'll do anything! And how do you talk?"  
"I have a mouth, but anyway, you must give me 1,000 galleons to me so that i will make your wish come true!" the mushroom  
said.  
"Oh that's very easy," Harry replied, "I'll go to Gringott's and get you your money when the school year ends."  
"Hold on!" the mushroom went on, "I am not finished yet. You must also take off your pants and go dancing round the school   
in them for the rest of the day. You must even eat your dinner in them. And if a teacher tells you to take them off, you   
must not listen. Also, you must take off your shirt and dance the hokey-pokey after you parade around with your pants on your  
head. And when you have done that, come back to me and I will give you your next requirement, or should I say challenge..... 


	2. The First Challenge

A/N: This is all about the first challenge where Harry is totally humiliated. Don't read if you are faint of heart or like   
Harry Potter a lot. Harry is going to be acting very stupid like always, so don't let his stupidity surprise u. Anyway, R/R   
like last chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The First Challenge  
  
  
Harry thought he was dreaming. Could his wish really come true. "No, it couldn't" Harry thought, "I must be dreaming. A   
mushroom could never make my wish come true. And I certainly will not go humiliate myself in front of the entire school to  
make a pretend mushroom make my wish come true." Harry looked around the empty common room. He did not know why, but it seemed  
a bit odd that there was an explosion, but no one was in there. He shrugged it off, "After all," he said aloud to himself,  
"If I WAS dreaming, then that might have been part of my dream." Harry took a glance at his watch. It was 2:30! He was late   
to Potions! "Oh no!" Harry muttered, "Snape's going to kill me, or something worse." Harry gathered up his books and ran as  
fast as he could to Potions. When he got there, he saw that no one was there. He looked at his watch and shook it. It still  
read 2:30. He wondered what time it really was when of all people, Prof. Snape walked into the room.  
"Well, well, Mr. Potter, you're certainly early," Snape remarked.   
"Early? what do you mean Professor? My watch says it's 2:30. Shouldn't I be late?" Harry asked.  
"2:30? Let me see that watch." Harry took off the watch and was about to give it to Snape when it exploded and suddenly   
evaporated into thin air. "It seems that whoever gave you that watch knew it was broken and would explode when you took  
it off." Snape laughed. It sounded eerie in the empty classroom.  
"Well, Ron gave it to me at Christmas and said that it was a present from Fred and George. I didn't know they'd make it  
explode if I ever took it off. This is the first day I've ever worn it, after all. I showed it to Ron after I put it on,  
and he said it looked nice, and..."  
"That's very nice Mr. Potter, but I suggest you leave now. It's still lunchtime and I suggest you should go get something to   
eat before it's all gone. And by the way, you don't even HAVE Potions today, so I don't want to see you again until   
dinnertime. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, Professor." Harry walked towards Great Hall to get something to eat when he bumped into Ginny running worriedly around   
the corridor. "What's wrong, honey?" Harry asked.  
"oh there you are!" Ginny exclaimed with relief, "I've been looking all over for you. I was getting worried when you didn't   
come to lunch. Oh and I have some food for you, everything in the Great Hall has been eaten already." She handed him a bag   
with some food in it.   
"Thank you so much. I'm starving. But first let's say hello the proper way." Harry moved towards Ginny and kissed her   
passionately on the lips. She kissed him back.  
"Now, if you don't mind, I have to get to class," Ginny said as she made her way to her Transfiguration class.  
"All right, I'll see you later, honey!" Harry called after her. What just happened made him think back to him not being able  
to see her for the whole of next year. He didn't want it to happen, but it was inevitable. He ate the food that was in the   
bag then remembered that he was supposed to be in Charms in a few minutes. He took all his books and went to the Charms   
room. He met up with Ron and Hermione in the class.   
"Where were you at lunch Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, Ginny was getting worried when you didn't show up. She went off looking for you, and..."  
"Yes, I know all that. I met up with her in the hallway a few minute back. By the way, Ron, that watch that Fred and George  
gave me blew up today when I took it off to give to Professor Snape. And for some reason, it was broken, too."  
"Oh, really?" Ron said, trying to look innocent, "I didn't know that that would happen. They said it was a gag gift, but I   
didn't know they meant it literally!.  
"Remind me to owl them to ask them why they gave it to me." Harry said, very stupidly.  
"Ok, whatever Harry," Ron said sarcastically. Unsurprisingly, Harry didn't catch the sarcasm.   
After Charms, Harry went back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He heard the same POOF! again and the mushroom appeared in   
the same place as it was before. Again, the Common Room was empty because everyone was either outside enjoying the weather  
or in class.   
"Have you been following the challenge I gave you?" the mushroom asked.  
"Of course not. I don't believe that you can change the future or make my dream come true. What should make me believe that   
you can, anyway?"  
"Well let me show you my ability to change the future. Right now, Ron is in the library with Hermione, studying for the   
end of term exams. They have no intention of coming back to the Common Room for any reason. But now in about a minute they   
will both come back to search for new quills because theirs will have exploded. In fact, Hermione will have the exploded   
quill in her hand. Here they are now."   
"I can't believe all my quills suddenly exploded!" exclaimed a very pissed off Ron.  
"Mine too! I mean look at them," Hermione held one up, "They're ruined! I hope I have some more." Hermione and Ron go to look  
for more quills.  
"See what I mean, Harry?"  
"Oh, I get it now. So what was the challenge again?"   
"For you to run around the school with your pants on your head and at dinner you must take your shirt off."  
"Oh, ok. Do you need proof of it?"  
"Oh, no, we will get someone to give us pictures of it. Not to worry, it won't be that hard."  
"Oh, ok. When should I start?"  
"Right now. But remember, you must do it today, or your dream will never come true."   
"When will you tell me my next challenge?"  
"Tonight at midnight here in the common room. It will have something to do with the Hogsmeade trip you will be going on this  
weekend. But enough about that, do the first challenge."  
"Ok then." Harry took off his pants and put them on his head. Then he went out the door and started running around the school  
like that. He ran into none other that Draco Malfoy on his way down the corridor to go to dinner.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Draco snickered at Harry in his outfit. Crabbe and Goyle snickered along with him. "It's  
a little early for that isn't it Potter. I don't see Ginny anywhere around here to satisfy your pleasure. Is that why you are  
going around dressed like that? Save it for her. As for us sane people, we DON'T need to see what you do when you and Ginny   
are alone."   
Harry ignored him and ran down the hallway. He reminded himself that this was for Ginny and himself, not for anything else.  
As he was running down the hallway, he just happened to bump into his worst nightmare- Colin Creevey. And worst of all, he   
started taking pictures of him with his camera. "Colin don't!" Harry started, but Colin cut him off.  
"Is this the new fashion Harry? I bet I can make a fortune with these pictures!" Colin said excitedly. Harry was in no mood   
to play games after seeing Malfoy. He therefore took the camera and ripped it open and took out the film and then smashed the  
camera on the floor. He then ran on before Colin could say anything. As he ran into the Great Hall for dinner, everyone   
glanced in his direction and did a double take. They couldn't believe their eyes. Here was Harry Potter, one of the most   
famous wizards in the world, in his underpants and his pants on his head. And when they thought this was bad enough, they   
were even more shocked when he took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. All the older girls tried to grab it. He then  
started dancing the hokey-pokey while standing on the Gryffindor's table. This amused some people, but mainly it just   
sickened them The teachers were sitting at their table dumbfounded and Professor McGonagall just about to get up and give   
Harry a detention when Ginny ran up and grabbed Harry's arm and led him back to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they got   
back, Ginny started yelling at him. He tried to explain about the fuzzy mushroom, but she wouldn't believe him. She told him   
she was ashamed of the way he was acting, and that if he ever did it again, then she would break up with him. "What's inside   
your pants is for me only, not any other girl! I'm surprised you found the nerve to start trouncing around like that. Now if   
you feel like acting your age for just one moment, then you would see how humiliating this is not only for me but for you as   
well. Now put your pants on right and get another shirt on then come to dinner if you feel like you can. If not, then I will   
bring you another bag of food like at lunchtime. I will see you later." Ginny then left the room and went back to the Great   
Hall to eat dinner. Harry on the other hand stayed in the Common Room feeling stupid.   
"The things I have to do for love," Harry thought to himself. "Lucky I got Colin's camera before he could get the pictures to  
anyone who could give it to the Daily Prophet of whatever. That would kill me if all of England found out about what I did.  
I hope the next challenge will be easier than this one. I may as well do it since I've gotten this far. Now all I have to do  
is stay up until midnight, even though I feel so tired." Harry heard the voice of the mushroom echo in the empty Common Room  
"Don't forget!....." 


	3. The Telling of the Second Challenge

A/N: I hope you all like this next chapter, I had a little trouble figuring out a challenge that has to do with Hogsmeade. I  
finally came up with one. I hope you enjoy it, seeing as its the telling of the final challenge, unless you want more  
challenges, of course. The story is a little short, but how long did you expect Harry to take to wise up to the prank being   
played on him? Anyway, R/R  
  
  
  
  
The Telling of the Second Challenge  
  
  
The clock struck 11:00 as Harry and Ron played Wizard's Chess. Harry had become quite good at it, and he was beating Ron at   
it. Ron yawned, "Queen to E6."   
"Haha!" Harry laughed triumphantly, "Knight to C7. Checkmate!"   
"That's it, then, I think I'llturn in Harry. I'm getting too tired to play."   
"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Harry had already explained what had   
happened- why he had done such a stupid thing. Ron did not believe him of course. They hadn't talked much about it after that  
because what had happened scared Ron because he thought Harry was going crazy. But Harry on the other hand, still believed   
that the mushroom would change the future to suit him. He therefore stayed up after everyone had gone to bed. He didn't   
understand why he still believed the mushroom, probably because of his love for Ginny, but "maybe," he thought, "maybe I am   
going crazy. He waited in an armchair by the fire for the mushroom to reappear and tell him the hext challenge. "After all,"  
he though, "I made it this far, so there's no use in turning back." He couldn't wait for another hour to get the challenge.   
As he lay staring at the fireplace he fell asleep watching it crackle and pop. Suddenly Harry woke up. He looked out the   
window. It was daytime! He glanced at the clock. It read 10:43. He hadn't gotten the challenge! And what is worse, he had   
missed the trip to Hogsmeade. They had left right after breakfast from what he remembered about the trip, and he had been   
asleep the whole time! Harry could not believe his luck when Ron came out of the dormitories. He suddenly exploded in blue  
flames and then yelled, "HARRY!" at the top of his lungs. Harry awoke with a start. It was still the middle of the night and  
he was looking into the face- if you could call it that- of the mushroom.   
"Finally," the mushroom snapped exasperatedly, "It's almost 1:00. I thought you would never wake up. Now you will receive   
your next challenge. What you must do is... Wait. I've forgotten one thing! Did you complete the first challenge. Funny, but  
we never saw the pictures of it."   
"Yes, yes of course I did," Harry replied impatiently. "And the whole school freaked out. I thought you said it would be   
easy!" Harry exclaimed, now very angry.  
"What, it was hard acting like a fool? I daresay you need not act. But now, for your second challenge, you must, sometime   
during your Hogsmeade trip later today, make out with Snape in front of the new joke shop made by   
Fred and George Weasley. If you do this then you will receive something you don't expect from us."  
"Okay, but won't that be bad if Ginny sees it, or hears about it?" Harry asked.  
"She will hear nothing of it, and she will not see it. She is not going to Hogsmeade. Trust us, we have already proven   
ourselves. What more proof do you need that we can make her not hear about it?"  
"Well, okay, I'll do it."  
"Don't forget where to do it." The mushroom suddenly disappeared.  
"Remember!" the mushroom's voice echoed in Harry's head.  
"Something is fishy about this whole mushroom thing, but since he proved himself before, I believe him"..... 


	4. The Jokers Meet

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but I haven't been able to work on the story due to vacations and other things like the  
problems at this site. So anyway this is the fourth chapter which tells the tale behind the joke. I hope you like it. As  
always, r/r.  
  
  
  
  
The Jokers Meet  
  
  
Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George were in the Transfiguration room. Proffesor McGonagall did not know, because it was the  
middle of the night, and she was well asleep. Fred and  
George had gotten in through the secret entrance to Hogwarts through the Three Broomsticks to go to the Gryffindor Commomn  
room and then back to the Transfiguration classroom to meet with Ron and Hermione. Ron had borrowed Harry's Marauder's Map  
to give to the twins so they could keep out of sight of the teachers, even though there was little chance of seeing one   
seeing as how it was almost two in the morning now. They had finally arrived at the Transfiguration room almost an hour late.  
As soon as they arrived, they gave it back to Ron.  
"Where were you?" asked Hermione, "you were supposed to be here almost an hour ago. What took you so long?"  
"Well, Harry was asleep until 1 o'clock before we could wake him up," explained Fred, "but we told him the second challenge,"  
finished George.  
"Did you get the pictures from the first challenge? You said you would sick Collin Creevey on him to get pictures of it." Ron  
said. He looked at them expectantly.  
"Er..." started George, "Well you see..." Fred continued, "We, er, were, well you know..." George said. He would have said   
more, but Ron interjected sharply.  
"You mean you DIDN'T get the pictures?!" exclaimed Ron, now thoroughly pissed off, "What the hell was Creevey doing? Where's   
his" Ron said something so bad, that Hermione yelled "RON!" but Ron ignored this, "camera? Didn't he get any pictures at   
all?"  
"Well, er, Harry took his camera and ripped out the film, you know, what the pictures go on once they're," explained Fred,   
but Ron started yelling at him.  
"YOU MEAN HE JUST LET HARRY RIP THE FILM OUT OF IT? HAVE YOU GONE MAD? HAS HE? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!!!" roared Ron.  
"We could have humiliated him if we had gotten these pictures to the Daily..." continued Ron when Hermione cut in, turning   
bright red started yelling at Ron herself. "CALM DOWN RON OR WE'LL BE HEARD!. Now, why would you, you of all people, being   
Harry's friend, want to humiliate him not only here but also in the entire wizarding world? I mean, I think this has gone far  
enough."  
Fred and George couldn't suppress a snicker at her tone.  
"What do you two think you're laughing about? Don't tell me you've made that second challenge even worse. If it's anything   
worse than the first challenge and I'm going to tell Harry all about this scheme so he doesn't do anything stupid."  
"Oh it's nothing," sniggered Fred, "Yeah, all he has to do is a simple thing in front of our joke shop tomorrow."  
"Don't you mean later on today?" remarked Hermione snidely.  
"whatever," snapped Fred, "Listen, you two, the next challenge is a delightful thing we'd like to call Total Humiliation."  
"Yes, it's quite simple," George picked up, "all Harry has to do is make out with Snape at Hogsmeade. Luckily Snape's going,   
and we can guarantee he's going to be hanging around our shop all day since we're going to tell him to watch out for mischief  
around our shop. Hah! he's in for the surprise of his life tomorrow." He, Fred, and Ron started laughing hysterially.  
Hermione, however, looked nonplussed about this challenge.  
"You shouldn't have told him to do that!" she shouted shrilly, "He might even get expelled AT THE END OF HIS SEvENTH YEAR!  
That is evil, malicious, and something I would only associate to Malfoy and his cronies who, thankfully, do not go to this   
school anymore. Now, I expect you three to act like real adults and tell him not to. If you won't, then I will. I did not   
expect the joke to go this far."  
"Oh all right, Hermione," said Ron in a sort of exasperated tone of voice, but he winked at Fred and George behind Hermione's  
back. "I'll tell him about this plot and clear it up with Dumbledore and the other teachers. I'm sure they'll understand it  
was just a bit of harmless fun."  
"You better not, Ron." said Fred in a fake severe tone. "You either Hermione." this time he was serious, "We already got him   
convinced to do it, so nothing you say will work anyway. Just let him do the second challenge will you? The we'll tell him   
the joke and things will go back to normal. I think." Said Fred, horrified that anyone would ruin his fun, even Hermione.   
"Yeah, Harry will understand I'm sure, and when we tell him..." George started, but Hermione interjected.  
"You can't be serious! Think about it, Harry makes out with Snape, his least favorite teacher in the world. To say the least  
he'll be made fun of for the rest of his life throughout the world. And not only that, what if he IS expelled? And only a few  
months before he became a full-fledged wizard? That would crush him! I wonder if any of you three even considered Harry's   
feelings before you went ahead with the joke."  
"But Hermione, you were in with the joke. You thought it might be funny to do this, too!" exlaimed Ron.  
"To a certain point!" Hermione said peevishly. "I was only in on it until I found out what Harry has to do, but you three   
have taken this too far! I demand that you do not make Harry go through with this. I intend to tell him later this morning   
while we're at Hogsmeade. This would ruin Harry if he goes through with it. Good night!"  
"Good night then," said Fred sarcastically. This made the three boys snigger when Hermione left.   
"I suppose what she was saying was right..." Ron began, but George cut him off.  
"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now. Listen, maybe we should change the challenge before Harry leaves. I agree with  
Hermione that it is kind of sick when you think about it. But I'm sure we can figure something else out. I just hope that we  
can come up with something before Hermione tells him about it. Maybe we should ask him for 1000 galleons again like before.  
That way it won't be sick, and we'll get what we want. Then we can tell him about the joke and everything. But I want some  
sort of second challenge."  
"Yeah, I guess that would be acceptable," said Ron, "as long as I get a share of the money," Ron added.  
"You wish!" Fred and George said in unison. "We get it all, this was our idea."  
"Fine then! I guess I'll do the same as Hermione and tell Harry about the joke. You can forget about getting anything if I   
don't get a cut in the profits."  
Fred and George relented. "Fine, fine, you can have 1/3 of the money. Mind, we'll probably have to give it up when we tell   
him about the joke so spend it fast if at all."   
"All right then. Just change it before Hermione tells Harry."  
Little did they know, Hermione had went back and found Harry still up. She told him all about the joke, and Harry, when   
finished cursing them all out in turn, even Hermione, he went to bed, planning on what he could do to get back at them.  
Then he remembered what he had developed during his sixth year at Hogwarts and thought of the perfect way to get back at   
them...  
  
  
  
A/N: That was a hard chapter to write, seeing as how pivitol it is in the story. I am going to think up ways that Harry can  
get back at them and will have the next chapter up shortly. I am thinking of exploding money, but I will not say more. I  
hope you liked this chapter, and, as always, r/r 


	5. Harry Gets Even

A/N: I'm back from a long, 3 week vacation, and now that Fanfiction.net is back up and running, I might as well continue the story. Anyway, I hope you like it, and, as always, r/r.  
  
  
  
Harry Gets Even  
  
Harry had decided to get even with the twins and Ron for playing the joke on him. Yeah, Hermione had been in on it, but he didn't think that she deserved punishment, as she had warned him about the whole thing. He knew just what to do in order to get revenge. You see, he hadn't forgotten that they had asked for 1000 galleons to begin with, so he decided he would give them just that. You see, Harry, being descended from one of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts ever saw, James Potter, thought he ought to make an effort to cause trouble like his dad had. So he went into business for himself and developed new products much like the Weasley twins did at their Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, except for his products were not for sale. He had decided, however, after last year (his sixth), that it just wasn't what he thought it should be. So he had decided that after he got out of school, he would sell his products to the Weasley twins for a major profit. One of his developments were Delusional Delights, which were Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans with a twist- whatever flavor you ate, you thought you were. They were very successful for Harry, who had developed them in his fifth year, and therefore they were first blamed on Fred and George until Harry told them it was really him. Another one of his products was Exploding Galleons, which were plastic replicas of Galleons with a spell on them to both make them look and feel and taste like real Galleons, and also so the owner could set a magic clock that would count down silently until they exploded, giving the pranksters enough time to give them to unsuspecting people and then get away before they blew up. The explosion was very small, and all it would do was char your hair and blast you backwards a few feet and onto your back, but no one liked the idea of not knowing whether someone was paying you back real money or the exploding money. So he had make a few sackfulls of them and then stopped with them. He was planning to use them to get back at Fred and George, as he had developed them after they had left Hogwarts, and therefore they knew nothing about them. He would just try and pretend to be oblivious and ask if they could change the deal from making out with Snape to giving them 1000 galleons like the first agreement. He, of course, didn't know that they planned the same thing; so therefore, he thought that he was going to have to make them change their minds or reveal the whole thing and not get his revenge. Harry got up and decided to go looking for the mushroom. "I wonder where a mushroom, I mean Fred and George with the mushroom, would hang out," Harry wondered to himself. He walked out of his dormitory after glancing at the clock- 9:15 it said- "I slept late!" Harry exclaimed out loud, "I can't believe it! Fred and George must already be at their joke shop waiting for me to make out with Snape. I should hurry or I will miss the trip!" Harry half ran to the Common Room and was just about to leave through the Portrait Hole when he heard the mushroom call for him. "Wait! Where are you going? I need to talk to you. It's very urgent!" It exclaimed. "I'm going to look for the mushroom and I can't be bothered!" Harry called back. He was halfway out of the portrait when he realized who had called him. He went back inside and shut the portrait, after hearing the Fat Lady mutter, "Do you want in or out already?" "Yes, I'm in here you fool," the mushroom said exasperatedly. "Now I wanted to talk to you about the second challenge." it started, but Harry cut it off. "So do I. I want it changed to me giving you 1000 galleons like you asked for at the beginning, but changed your mind about it. Is that a good challenge?" Harry said in a rush. "Yes, in fact that's just what I wanted to change it to. Do you have the money? You said that you would get it after the school year after you went to the bank," the mushroom said with a slight smile- if you could call it that- on its face. "Yes, actually, I sent directions to Gringotts to withdraw 1000 galleons from my account and bring it to me. I have it, and I can go get it for you right now if you want it," Harry answered, a sly grin on his face, which he had to suppress, in case he look obvious. "Yes, yes, go get it for me. You will get your reward later, after I get the money," the mushroom said matter-of-factly. "In fact, I will reward you tomorrow." "Okay, then let me go get it," Harry said, as he walked back up the staircase to the dorms. He had the timers set on the galleons and they were set to blow in 10 minutes after he started them. He started them with a little spell he whispered quietly, and then carried the bag back down to the Common Room. He suddenly smacked his head. He had forgotten the other bag. He went back to his dormitory, but when he looked around, he didn't see it. He looked all around his bed for 5 minutes and then realized that this was not his bed! He went to his bed and found the other bag. He had to hurry, as the galleons would explode in less than five minutes. He ran back down to the Common Room. "There you are!" the mushroom exclaimed impatiently, "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about me." "Nope, I haven't. Here, here's your money." Harry said this, then handed the mushroom the two bags of galleons he had carried from his dorm. The mushroom took it greedily then faded away without even a thank you. Harry sighed. "Revenge is so sweet," he thought idly to himself. "Just five more minutes and the galleons will have exploded and they will have gotten what's coming." He glanced at the clock. It read 9:22. "I guess only 3 minutes before the big explosion." 9:23. "Two minutes." 9:24. "One minute." 9:25. "Any second now." Just then, there was a huge explosion. Several first years run to their rooms looking scared as heck, and a few older students ran out of their dorms and went out through the Portrait Hole to see what the source of the explosion was. Harry laughed an evil, maniacal laugh out loud, "Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" He smiled in fiendish delight. "That was so easy," he thought. He had gotten his revenge. But what happened to Fred, George, and Ron? Harry got up and went to look for them. He couldn't wait to gloat about his tricking them to their face. He never gave a though to how badly they could have been injured. 


	6. The Joker's Fate

A/N: I have found some inspiration, plus I was bored, so I have decided to write two chapters in one day. This chapter tells the accounts of Fred, George, and Ron after the meeting. This will show you what happened to them. I hope you like it, and as always, r/r.  
  
  
  
The Joker's Fate  
  
After they ended the meeting, Fred and George decided to go to a secret bedroom, which they had just found recently with the Marauder's Map and by now, they knew the way to it by heart. They were exhausted after staying up so late, and they wanted to get some sleep so they wouldn't sound too tired the next day when they talked to Harry. "When d'you think Harry'll wake up, George?" asked Fred quietly. "I dunno, Fred, maybe at around 8:00 or so," George responded. He sighed. You never could tell with Harry. Some days he woke up at the crack of dawn, others he slept until 10 am. "Hey, maybe we can change the future to where he sleeps until 11:00 and freaks out when he wakes up, eh?" Fred joked. George laughed, "After you, my good mushroom." He did a mock bow. Fred half- yawned half-laughed. "Man, I am so tired. I bet I'm more tired than you," said Fred. He then faked a huge yawn, which quickly turned into a real one. "No, I am. No one gets more tired than George Weasley, Sleeping Extraordinaire!" George said with a laugh, then an even bigger yawn. "Ah, here we are. Finally, now I can get some bloody sleep and not worry about bloody Harry for a little while," Fred muttered. "Tut, tut, now what kind of mushroom would use such language? You've got to think about the little mushrooms before you say such things," said George in a fake indignant tone. It was Fred's turn to laugh. He flopped on the bed on the right wall, and George flopped on the other bed on the left wall. "Hey, George," said Fred in a low voice. "What?" George mumbled, half-asleep. "Do you think Harry will give us those exploding galleons that Ron told us about last year? I mean, it would be a thing for him to do in revenge," asked Fred. "Yeah, I think he probably will give us some, if not all. I think what we ought to do is leave the galleons he gives us in a safe place just in case they are," responded George. "Yeah, but where should we put them? It has to be somewhere near the Gryffindor Common Room because we won't know how long until they explode until they do explode, so we have to be careful to drop them, transfigure something into looking like us, and then leave the dummies there so that when Harry finds it, he will think we were killed by his little prank. That will sure scare the hell out of him. Then we'll show up and scare him even more. Ha! This will be the greatest prank we've ever pulled, but remember, the clock could be set from anywhere up to an hour, and so if it wasn't the fake stuff, then we can safely collect it from where we hid it. It's perfect!" Fred exclaimed in delight. "Yeah, we just gotta hope that Harry will give us the fake stuff," said George. "Oh, he will, make no mistake about it," said Fred as though Christmas was later that morning. "Well, g'night Fred," whispered George while he set the alarm clock for 8:00 the next day. "'Night George," replied Fred in a softer whisper  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning  
  
Fred and George woke up with a start. The alarm clock was going off loudly, and it read 8:01. They decided that they had better get going if they wanted to get to the spot where they kept their vigil until Harry came out of his dorm room. They silently got out of bed, washed in the small bathroom adjacent to the room, got dressed, grabbed the Marauder's Map, and left silently. They managed to reach the spot where they kept watch on the Gryffindor Common Room without a hitch. They looked around for Harry, but they had no luck, but they did spot Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown quietly talking and every once in a while giggling in the corner. Colin Creevey sat in an armchair dozing off, while his brother, Dennis, was reading on the couch next to his brother's armchair. Thomas Harris, a Gryffindor second year, and Emily Brooks, also a second year, were playing chess at a side table. The rest had either gone to breakfast or were still sleeping. George sighed, "Well, Harry must be sleeping, but there's so many people in his dorm it's hard to make out his name. He's nowhere else on the map." "All right, George, you watch for him to come out, and I'll scout out a good place to transfigure the dummies and where we can dump the galleons. I think we passed by a place that should suit us nicely." "Alright, but hurry back just in case he gets up. Here, take the Marauder's Map so you don't get lost." "I'll be fine, George, although I can use the map to see if Harry wakes up and gets up." Fred walked down the corridor that they had just come from. He sincerely hoped the Common room would be empty by the time Harry woke up. He went a short ways away from where he started and turned into another room. It was a bathroom. It looked unused. "This is perfect for the job! Now, lets see, I think I can transfigure these rolls of toilet paper into replicas of me and George." Fred laughed, and then performed a complicated spell and then lay the clone Fred and George- albeit not alive, but still clones- on the floor and performed a charm on the bathroom so that no one would go to it just in case. "There's no harm in preparing for the worst," he thought to himself, and held back a chuckle. "Not that someone, ideally Harry, finding our dead bodies on the floor is the worst that can happen." He walked back to where George was sitting quietly. "All right, I took care of our bodies and where they are, now we just have to wait until Harry wakes up and gets out." "Good," breathed George, not wanting anyone to see him, and therefore talking quietly. Slowly, the Common Room emptied, with everyone getting up and going to breakfast. At about 9:00, only a few late risers were still getting up, and the Common Room was deserted, except for those late risers. It was 9:10 and still no sign of Harry. No one was left except him, and Fred and George were getting impatient. Finally, at 9:15, Harry had woken up and they saw him run down the hall and through the Common Room and rush towards Portrait Hole. George, the voice of the mushroom called out in his mushroom voice "Wait! Where are you going? I need to talk to you. It's very urgent!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to look for the mushroom and I can't be bothered," He called back to them. They saw him run out of the Portrait when he stopped. They saw him go back into the Common Room. Fred thought he heard the Fat Lady mutter something like, "Do you want in or out already?" but he couldn't be sure. "Are you still here?" Harry asked tentatively. "Yes, I'm in here you fool," George said exasperatedly. "Now I wanted to talk to you about the second challenge." he started, but Harry cut him off.  
  
"So do I. I want it changed to me giving you 1000 galleons like you asked for at the beginning, but changed your mind about it. Is that a good challenge?" Harry said in a rush. "Yes, in fact that's just what I wanted to change it to. Do you have the money? You said that you would get it after the school year after you went to the bank," George said with big smile and trying to put one on the hand puppet mushroom's face. "Yes, actually, I sent directions to Gringotts to withdraw 1000 galleons from my account and bring it to me. I have it, and I can go get it for you right now if you want it," Harry answered. "Yes, yes, go get it for me. You will get your reward later, after I get the money," George said matter-of-factly. "In fact, I will reward you tomorrow." "Okay, then let me go get it," Harry said, as he walked back up the staircase to the dorms. Fred looked into the Common Room and saw Harry returning with one bag. Then Harry slapped himself in the head and went back upstairs. He came back down 5 long minutes later with 2 bags filled with galleons. "There you are!" George exclaimed impatiently, "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about me." "Nope, I haven't. Here, here's your money." Harry said this, then handed the mushroom the two bags of galleons he had carried from his dorm. George took it greedily while trying to make it look like the mushroom took it and then he muttered a spell quietly making the mushroom slowly fade out. He handed the money to Fred. "Hurry and take it to the place you set up for us so that we can pull off our next prank which will most likely be called the greatest prank of them all. Not to mention scary, too," he added as an afterthought. Fred took the 2 bags and carried them to the unused bathroom. He threw one bag on top of the Fred clone and one on top of the George clone. He then left and ran quickly out of the room and after taking the unnoticeable charm off the room, he ran to the hiding place from where they could easily spy on the Common Room or the hall in front of the door to the bathroom without being seen and waited for the explosion. They stared intently at the end of the corridor until minutes later they heard a huge explosion that rocked the ground beneath them. They saw some first years run into their dorms with looks of terror on their faces. They then looked at the Marauder's Map and saw Harry's dot going fast towards the place they had hidden the blow up galleons. They chuckled quietly as they saw him down the corridor and then he looked in.  
  
A/N: I guess sort of a cliffhanger right there, but I wanted to prolong the story another chapter before I closed it up. Things are not always what they seem, so remember that for the next chapter 


End file.
